His Name is Herobrine
by Herobrine305
Summary: Meet Crystal, she's normal enough, tries to balance her life and get everything done. She has a few friends and isn't on any of the alphas bad sides, which is always a good thing. Her life is uneventful until HE transfers to Pearl Lake High School. His name is Herobrine.
1. Normal

**His Name is Herobrine**

**Hey it's meeee! I know I haven't updated "A Tear to Heal" in a while but I had this idea and I just had to get it down or I was going to murder myself xD. Ok so uhh please tell me if you like it and yeah… Enjoy!**

**Crystal's POV**

"Crystal!" My mom yelled from downstairs, "Get up you have to leave in twenty minutes!"

I groaned and rolled over in bed, my dirty-blonde hair looked like a rats nest and my eyes were still half closed. I stumbled out my bedroom door and got ready in the bathroom. I hopped down the stairs two at a time and leaped into the kitchen. My mom had already made me breakfast, it consisted of pancakes and fruit. I proceeded to gobble it down in under five minutes. I ran back up the stairs and changed out of my pajamas. I wore a t-shirt with the yin yang symbol on it, blue jeans, and black converse. I slipped on my good luck necklace (in picture), swung on my backpack, and bolted down the stairs and out the door.

I arrived at the bus stop right as it got there, I breathed a sigh of relief and got on the bus. I sat down next to my two best friends, Kelly and Rachel. Kelly is a pretty girl with silky brown hair, deep brown eyes and a lot of freckles. Rachel on the other hand has black hair, sparkling green eyes, and is pretty tall. We all started to chit-chat about pretty much everything possible. To say the least I'm not into all the things that girls are usually into. I hate makeup, I don't style my hair at all, and shopping is my worst nightmare. Instead I will read stories about dragons, watch guys scream like little girls while playing horror games, and go into online chat rooms with my friends. We soon got to the topic of guys, I might not act like a girl most of the time, but when it comes to guys, what girl doesn't dream? I like this guy named Adam, he's sweet and treats me the way I should be treated. We hang out a lot and I'm pretty sure he likes me but you never know.

We arrived at school and we filed off the bus Adam was waiting for me by the bus ramp so I quickly said goodbye to Kelly and Rachel then ran over to him.

"Hey Crystal!" He said smiling at me. He had short black hair and blue-green eyes that made me melt.

"Hey Adam" I greeted back.

"Did you do the math homework? I don't get it."

"Yeah, I'll help you with it" I said grinning. The bell rang and the whole student body flooded into Pearl Lake High. My first class was band, I played trombone and so did Adam. He was first chair and I was second, I had tried many times to beat him but scales just aren't my thing. My schedule is pretty good I have band first, science second, video gaming third (yes video gaming), history fourth, jazz band fifth, math sixth, and language arts seventh. I had first, fourth, and fifth with Adam, I'm really glad I had fourth with him because that's when lunch is. I truly don't know why I haven't made a move yet, I know it's stupid but I feel like the guy should ask the girl.

Science was boring, but in video gaming, something interesting always happens. I walked into the class and sat down at my computer which is right behind our teacher, Mrs. King's, desk. I wasn't a "problem student", it just happened to be that way. For video gaming we go on this site called "Gamestar Mechanic." On the site you can build your own games and publish them, play other people's games, or work on the quests (I kid you not, this is a real website and a real class). Today one of my games got featured and had over one thousand plays!

History was the same, but that's not the part of fourth period I'm interested in. During lunch today I sat next to Adam and we talked about my latest attempt at gaining first chair.

"I'm sorry but your A flat scale was way off pitch, you should practice with a tuner" Adam said. I lightly punched him on the shoulder, "I know, I hate that scale..." I murmured.

He grinned and then his expression changed to worry. "Darn, I forgot to ask you about the homework." He said, grumbling.

I laughed, "don't worry I can help you with it during jazz band if you want."

"Really? Thanks!" He said and suddenly hugged me. I blushed furiously and I heard some girls from across the table say, "Crystal and Adam sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

He pulled away, "sorry."

"Its fine" I shrugged.

After that hectic lunch I helped him out in jazz band. He kept messing up his multiplication but he eventually got the hang of it. The rest of the day went by in a blur, but that's mostly because Adam isn't in them. After school I left my language arts class to find Adam waiting for me. "Hey Crystal!" He said with a goofy grin on his face. I waved and walked over to him. "Did you hear there is going to be a new student at the school tomorrow?" He asked. "Yeah, I heard some rumors flying around but I didn't think they were true" I replied. "I think he's from a different country or something, I want to meet him!" Adam said enthusiastically. "How do you know it's a guy? It could be a girl." "Maybe... but I hope it's a guy!" I sighed Adam was hopeless sometimes. I got on my bus after we exchanged goodbyes and sat in my usual seat. Rachel and Kelly got on the bus minutes later and glared at me. "What?" I said confused. "You practically ignored us today" Rachel said pouting, but I could hear a hint of playfulness in her voice. "Sorry about that" I said sheepishly. "Let me guess, you were too busy talking to your 'boyfriend' all day" Kelly said with a smirk. I sighed, "I wish..."

They were silent the rest if the time as we rode home. I got off at my stop and began to walk home. Today was actually one of the most exciting days I've had. I tried to get first chair, got my video game featured, hugged my crush, and learned that there is going to be a new student. Wow that's a lot when you think about, I guess today was pretty awesome.

I reached my house, then proceeded to plop down on the couch right when I got inside. I grabbed the remote and turned on Lab Rats. Yes, I know that's a kids show but I like it so I watch it. I'm home alone when I get back from school so I don't have to worry about anyone distracting me from my precious television. After a few episodes I did my homework and watched Pewdipie for a little bit. The rest of the evening was normal, as is the rest of my life, but I wonder what that new kid is going to be like?

**Ok if you read this then I love you, here's a cookie *gives reader cookie***

**In this world Minecraft isn't a computer game nor a part of earth. It is completely unknown to everyone in this book except Herobrine and whatever else that finds out about Minecraft or is from Minecraft. The next part will be up soon!**

**Byee~**


	2. The New Kid

**Crystal's POV**

"I hate mornings" I mumbled as I rolled out of my bed and onto the floor. I had stayed up till about two last night watching Pewdipie play Happy Wheels. I rolled over and stared at the ceiling, I had absolutely no motivation to get up. Suddenly the scent of bacon reached my room and I bolted up off the floor and down the stairs.

"Where is the bacon?" I said when I reached the kitchen.

My mom laughed and pointed to a plate on the dining table. Turns out I do have motivation.

I waited by the bus stop and looked around, the bus was late again. No I didn't miss it if that's what you're thinking, my bus driver is an old lady and always drives below the speed limit so she's usually late. The bus finally arrived and I got on last.

***Time-skip to Beginning of Second Period***

I walked into my science class and sighed, I personally hated this class. The subject wasn't the problem, it was the teacher. He has such a monotone voice that would even make video gaming boring! I sat down at an empty desk near the back of the classroom. Everyone else sat near the front with their friends, wow I feel like such a loner. Mr. Garnet began teaching the class about Newton's laws of motion and I almost fell asleep. About fifteen minutes into the class there was a knock on the door and Mr. Garnet peeked through the little window to see who it was. The whole class, excluding me, was leaning forward, trying to get a look at who it was. Mr. Garnet opened the door and a guy walked in, I instantly remembered that a new student was coming today, this must be him. The new student was wearing sunglasses and had short brown hair. I couldn't see much of his face but the part that I could see was kind of cute-

Wait, what?

The kid looked relatively bored and just stood there examining the room.

"Ok class this is Herobrine, he's the new student here at Pearl Lake, say hi!" Mr. Garnet said in an oddly enthusiastic voice. The entire class just sat there, each coming up with questions to ask the guy.

Mr. Garnet sighed, "ok ask him what you want, just nothing to personal or inappropriate."

The class then exploded with the mixture of twenty student's voices asking questions all at once.

"Settle down class, if you don't get quiet Herobrine will be answering no questions!" Mr. Garnet said angrily. The class settled down and everyone, even me, raised their hand to ask a question.

"Ok Grace, you first" Mr. Garnet said pointing to a red-head near the front of the classroom.

"Where are you from?" She asked.

Herobrine looked over at her, "A country that I know none of you have ever heard of."

People asked many different questions such as, "Why did you move here?" and "Why is you're name so weird?" I was the last person to be called on, "Why are you wearing sunglasses?" I asked.

He looked over at me his face was giving away absolutely no hint of his emotion.

"I just do."

_Well that didn't answer my question at all I thought staring back at him._

"Ok I think that's enough questions, please have a seat."

Herobrine began to walk to the back of the classroom, he was heading straight for me. He sat down in the desk next to mine and flashed me a cocky grin.

_I'm not falling for that_ I thought, shifting my gaze toward the front of the classroom. The class went on as normal, except that I could feel Herobrine's eyes glued to me the entire time, he was a little creepy. The bell finally rang and I ran out of the classroom before Herobrine could have a chance to talk to me. As I was turning the corner to get to video gaming, I ran right into someone, it was Herobrine.

"Oh god! I'm so sorry, I didn't see you." I said.

"It's fine." He said smiling.

_Wait, wasn't he behind me? How did he get here so fast?_ I thought, confused.

"Where are you heading?" He asked.

"Video gaming..." I replied shyly.

"I am too." He said, with that stupid grin plastered to his face.

"Wait... What's your schedule?" I said nervously, I mean what if this creepy guy has more than just two classes with me?

"Um" he said scratching his head and pulling out a schedule, "first is art, and second is of course science, third video gaming, fourth history, fifth PE, sixth math, and seventh language arts."

I stared at him, _every class except band? Are you serious!_ I thought, screaming in my head but keeping a small smile on so be wouldn't detect a problem.

"What do you have?" He asked.

"Same as you except for first and fifth" I said with false enthusiasm. Suddenly the bell rang and I flinched.

_Crap, He made me late! Mrs. King's not going to be happy..._

We ran to the computer lab where video gaming is held. I swung the door open and slipped inside, Herobrine just waited outside by the door. I took my seat and logged onto Gamestar Mechanic. Someone tapped my shoulder and I turned to see Rachel sitting next to me.

"You were late." She said teasingly.

"Yeah? Well blame the new guy." I replied gloomily.

"New guy?" She said excitedly.

"Don't get your hopes up, he's kind of weird."

"Oh stop being so negative, I'm sure he's not that bad." She said, still grinning. At that same moment there was the familiar knock on the door that signaled Herobrine was ready to come in. I was the only one in this class that had seen him (he came during second period). Mrs. King opened the door and Herobrine walked in, his sunglasses still hiding most of his thoughts.

"Oh my god he's hot" Rachel said dreamily. I sighed, of course Rachel would think he's hot, even I have to admit it...

I froze as he took a seat next to me, apparently Mrs. King doesn't do questions.

"Hey." he said smiling.

"What?" I said in a bored tone.

"Can you help me with this, it's my first day here after all."

"I'll help you." Said Rachel, butting in.

"Thanks." He said, but not as enthusiastically as before. I tried to ignore them but I just couldn't help but become a little jealous.

_This guy creeps me out, why am I jealous?_ I thought curling my hands into fists. This is so frustrating!

The class finally ended and I stormed out of the room before anyone could say a word to me. Fourth period was finally here, I would get to talk to Adam and he would get everything off my mind. I smiled and walked into the classroom and sat down in my desk next to Adam's.

"Hey Crystal!" He said in his usual cherry voice.

"Hey!" I said, matching his enthusiasm.

"Have you met the new kid yet? I haven't had any classes with him so far, I hope I do."

"Yes he-"

"HA I told you it would be a guy!" He said mockingly. I glared at him, but his goofy face just made me smile, ugh I'm so sappy.

"He's ok." I shrugged.

The bell rang and our teacher, Mr. Umber, walked in and began the lesson. Adam and I were sneaking notes to each other and I didn't even notice Mr. Umber open the door for Herobrine after he knocked. I finally noticed after a bunch of girls randomly began whispering, they were obviously fantasizing about Herobrine. Adam turned his attention to the door and he quickly jotted something down then tossed it to me.

_I have a class with him!_

I smiled at his childishness then wrote back, _yeah well I have five..._

We turned back to the front of the room to watch everything unfold. It was the same routine as before. After it he came over and again, sat right next to me. Adam looked at me, he looked like he was about to burst. I just shrugged.

"Hey I'm Adam!"

"Herobrine." He said holding out his hand. They shook hands and began to talk about guy stuff, and since I'm not a guy I understood practically none of it. Suddenly the teacher was over by them, he was not happy that they were talking so much during his class.

"Adam, you switch with Grace. Herobrine... you just stay there." He said, ushering Adam over to Graces seat on the other side of the room.

_Well that's just great, I'm stuck with him and an alpha!_ I thought scowling. Of course Mr. Umber had to move Adam and put an alpha right next to me, my day is turning out just perfect! Grace smiled at me and waved, I could tell it was fake. I groaned and slumped down in my seat. The clock suddenly became very interesting and I would steal a glance at it every few minutes. Mr. Umber continued to drone on about the civil war until him too, turned his head to the clock. He ceased teaching and told us it was time for lunch, we all grabbed our backpacks and stampeded out the door.

After sitting down at one of the many picnic tables in our schools field, Rachel and Kelly walked over and sat down next to me. Soon after Adam decided to join us and sat across from me, I smiled at him and he grinned back. Suddenly, my enjoyment of lunch plummeted when I noticed Herobrine nearing our table, I sighed and looked down at my food when he sat down next to Adam.

"Is this seat taken?" He asked.

I groaned and Rachel elbowed me in the side and hissed "don't scare him away!"

"Nope, it's fine if you sit here." Adam said cheerfully, "Sorry about getting you in trouble today, it was just too hard to resist talking to you."

"It's nice to know that I don't bore people." Herobrine said while adjusting his sunglasses.

Kelly noticed him toying with the glasses and asked, "What's with the sunglasses, if it's to try to look 'cool' then I suggest just taking them off."

"I have uhh... sensitive eyes!" He said timidly, in the few short hours I have known him that was the first time I had heard a hint of doubt in his normally confident voice.

I narrowed my eyes at him, is he already lying to people he just met? Unbelievable...

The rest of lunch passed with Herobrine keeping the attention of my friends the entire time. He would sometimes risk a glance at me, he would then look away abruptly when I noticed him staring. _Why me?_ I thought frowning. Adam and Herobrine were getting along and everyone except me, seemed to enjoy his company.

***Time-skip to conversation during Jazz band***

"Still don't get why you don't like Herobrine, he's cool." Adam said.

"I just don't really like him, that's all." I replied. Adam really wanted me to be friends with Herobrine. Since the end of lunch he wouldn't shut up about him, it's was getting quite annoying. I'm pretty sure he dropped the conversation though because he didn't talk the rest of the period. Today really had it out for me.

I hopped off the bus after waving goodbye to Rachel and Kelly, they had tried to get me to talk about Herobrine too, it's like my friends are obsessed! When I got inside my house I slumped down on the couch. I didn't bother doing my homework, I just wasn't in the mood. I jumped when I heard someone knock on the door, _that can't be my mom, it's way too early... _I thought walking over to the door. I opened it and my heart almost stopped when I saw who was standing there, it was Herobrine.

**A/N**

**Hey everyone! I'm back with another chappie! What's gonna happen? Stay tuned to find out XD.**

**Review please! It really gets me motivated to write more. Tell your friends too please.**

**Byee~**


	3. Realization

**Hey I'm back with another chappie! And it was a fast update for once yayz! I know it's a little short, but lately I've been writing stuff on wattpad and… people do NOT know how to make long chapters on there.**

*****IMPORTANT NEWSSS*****

**I'm sorry I forgot to tell you guys this! In this universe Minecraft isn't a game and no one from earth (other than Herobrine and other people who come from it) knows that it exists! It's kind of like a parallel universe or something… I don't know XD**

**Now for replies to review! (Sorry I forgot last time tehe)**

**xEnderAwesomex- I'm really happy you like my stories so much! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside ^~^**

**TheDeadGirlRisen- Ok sorry I for not telling you… I hope the update above answered that question. Also he is at school for reasons you will find out later. Adam wasn't actually based off sky at first, his name was Jeremy at first but then the way I wrote him reminded me of sky so I just made him sky, so yes it is sky even though he doesn't look like sky, just acts, I think… he might be OCC, I kind of just write things my own way.**

**NOW FOR WHAT YOU'VE ALL CLICKED ON THIS STORY FOR!**

**Crystal's POV**

I stared at him, "uhh hi?"

He smiled, "hey I saw you were home so I decided to come over... wait do people not do that in America?"

"Well, we usually give the other person some notice like a text or a call." I explained, where was this kid from?

"I don't have a phone..." He replied sheepishly.

_At least he knows what a phone is_ I thought, "That's ok, not everyone has one."

We stood there for a few awkward moments before I invited him in. I walked over to the couch and sat down, he sat down next to me and I picked up the remote.

"What do you like to watch?"

"I don't have a TV either." He said nonchalantly.

I shrugged and put the remote down, "what did you do for fun before you came here?"

"The kids just played outside all day." He replied.

"Did it ever get boring?"

"Nah, there was always someone to hang out with."

"Ok, do you want to go to a movie or something?" I asked, not sure what to do.

"Sure." He said happily.

***time skip to movie***

I screamed as a creepy looking guy popped up on the screen. I grabbed Herobrine's arm and I could feel him tense then relax after he realized it was me. I stole a glance at him, his face was red as a tomato.

_What is wrong with you girl? _I thought, letting go of him. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks, practically _begging_ to embarrass me. I let another small yelp escape as the movie jump scared me for about the fifth time in a row. How did Herobrine convince me to see this again?

The movie finally ended after another hour of almost making me pee myself. I walked out of the theater wide eyed, Herobrine laughed. My eyes shot daggers at him and he stopped, not even _he_ wanted to be on my bad side.

We walked out of the theater laughing at a joke Herobrine had just made about the movie. I looked over at him, he wasn't so bad when you got to know him. Now I know why everyone likes him so much. We drove home with the radio up and me singing my heart out to _Your Lips Are Movin _by Meghan Trainor.

"Finally were back!" I yelled.

"It was only a five minute drive." Herobrine said teasingly. I whacked him and ran hoped out of the car to escape his sure to come fit.

"Come back here you!" He said following my lead of jumping out of the car.

"You gotta catch me first!" I replied slyly. He chased me around the yard until I stopped and just sat down on the soft grass. Herobrine laid down next to me and stared at the sky.

"The sky here is so beautiful." He whispered so quietly I had to strain my ears to catch it.

"What do you mean? The sky's always like this."

Um, ne-never mind." He said nervously. I stared at him suspiciously for a few more seconds before turning my head to the sky. The setting sun had turned the sky many different shades of red and purple, it was stunning.

We laid there for what felt live hours admiring the sunset and chatting a bit. I heard a honk and turned my head towards the driveway. My mom's car had pulled up at she was giving me a weird look from behind the window.

I nudged Herobrine, who had fallen asleep, and whispered "my mom's home, you should probably go."

He nodded, got up, and walked down the sidewalk, waving goodbye. I sat up and watched him disappear down the road until my mom honked at me again and dragged my mind back into reality.

I got up and walked over to my mom, "hey mom..." I said, my voice shaking.

"Don't "hey mom" me, who was that?" She asked angrily.

"He's the new kid at school, we went and saw a movie."

"Well next time just tell me, ok?"

"Ok I will."

We went inside and I slumped down on the couch yet again, I've been doing that a lot lately...

My mom stared preparing dinner and I got started on my homework. My dad got home about an hour later and set the table for dinner, we were having spaghetti. I sniffed the air and smiled, spaghetti was my favorite. My parents and I sat down, served ourselves, and started eating. We talked about random things between mouthfuls until my mom got to the subject of "that kid in the yard with Crystal".

"I pulled up to the house and just saw the two of them laying in our yard, I was quite confused." My mom said.

"Mom, it's not a big deal, we went and saw a movie then came home and laid in the yard." I shot back annoyed.

"Just be careful Crystal, we don't want anything to happen to you." My dad said calmly.

"I'm not five anymore! I'm sixteen years old dad!" I shouted, angry at the tone my dad was speaking to me with.

"Sweetie we're just trying to hel-" mom began before being cut off by me.

"I'm not hungry anymore." I snapped coldly as I got up and ran upstairs. I wasn't in the mood for my parents worrying. I quickly got dressed into my pajamas and hoped in bed. My parents were smart enough to leave me alone, so I fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of movies and Herobrine.

**I HAVE BIG THINGS PLANNED FOR CHAPPIE 4, JUST YOU WAIT HAHAHA!**

**Just ignore that and continue, nothing to see here...**

**Byee~**


	4. New Arrival

**A/N**

**Heyyyyy**

**So it's been awhile... a long while**

**So I'm kind of too lazy to explain everything but pretty much this story has only been updated on my wattpad and now that I've come across this massive writers block, I've decided to post chapters here, and maybe some people can help with ideas? I don't know**

**Well I hope you like these extremely cringe worthy chapters**

**Crystals POV**  
I hopped off the bus and took in a deep breath of air, I still hadn't decided whether yesterday was good or bad. I couldn't find Adam so I decided to search for Herobrine. I finally found him leaning against a wall... surrounded by girls. He looked very uncomfortable and kept trying to escape the mob surrounding him. I smirked, I felt a little bad for him, but the jokester inside me made me just stand their laughing so hard I had a coughing fit.

"Help meee!" Herobrine yelled. I ran over to the group of girls and stood behind them.

"STEP AWAY FROM THE NEW GUY!" I shouted at the girls, they turned around, saw me, then ran away.

"Works every time." I said confidently. I looked down at Herobrine who was balled up on the fettle and covering his eyes.

"Ca-Can you grab my sunglasses for me?" He asked timidly. I glanced to the right if him and saw his sunglasses. I picked them up and handed them to him. He slipped them on and stood up, brushing the dirt off his teal shirt.

"Thanks, I would have been a goner without you." He said, looking over at me.

"I always help the needy." I teased, "now lets get inside, the bell is about to ring."

I walked into first period, happy as a teenager could be. I took my trombone out of its case and got my music ready. I looked around for Adam, where was he? I glanced over at the door right as two people came in. I recognized them immediately as Adam and Grace, but what really shocked me was that they were HOLDING HANDS!

_No no no no no... This can't be happening_ I thought, all my past zest swirled down the drain as I realized that my crush had been stolen by the alphas. Adam gave Grace a quick peck on the cheek before heading over towards the locker room to get his trombone.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I whipped my head around, Kelly was standing right behind me.

"I saw who just came through the door..." She said with a sad look on her face.

"So did I." I muttered.

"Hey guys! How's it going?" I heard a familiar voice say from to my left. My eyes rested on Adam and I growled.

He took a step back, "what's with the hostility Crystal?"

"Oh it's nothing! Just ignore her, she'll be finee." Kelly said, trying to cover for me.

I shot her a grateful glance before reverting my gaze back to Adam, "what do you want Adam?"

"Nothing, I was just saying hi..." He said before walking away to talk to Grace and her alpha squad.

Today is already not going my way

***Time skip to Second period***

I walked into Science and sat in my usual seat in the back corner of the room. Herobrine came in a few seconds later and sat next to me, I saw a few of the girls from this morning give me angry looks, but I ignored them.

"How was first period?" Herobrine asked me cheerfully.

"I don't want to talk about it..." I replied grouchily.

"Oh, well what dreadfully boring thing do you think will be droning on about today?" He asked, he always knew the perfect thing to say.

"Bet you it's gonna be something about rocks." I said with a smirk.

"No, definitely the electromagnetic spectrum."

"Stop trying to sound smarter than me."

"I'm not trying, it just happens." Herobrine said with a grin. The bell rang and I sighed, Herobrine was probably right, would be teaching us about some irrelevant thing with a long name. The teacher walked into the classroom and everyone was instantly quiet, was known for handing out detention after detention.

"Hello class, before we begin I have some exciting news." He said with a voice that reminded me if Squidward's from Spongebob.

"Today there will be another new student in class, now before he comes in, I want you to promise me that you won't scare him away with your questions."

"We promise..." We all said in just as monotone a voice as his. Mr. Garnet walked over to the door and opened it. The new student walked in and we all looked up at him, he had to be at least six feet tall! He was wearing a white mask with a smile on it and had curly jet black hair. His skin was pretty tan and was wearing a black suit that made him look like he was going to a ball or something.

"Hey, I'm Brandon." He said turning his head as if he were looking around the classroom. His eyes landed on Herobrine and he began walking towards him.

"Brandon! We usually do questions whenever there's a new student..."

He turned around, "I'm pretty sure I could just get to know these people on my own."

"O-ok, sorry class, we can't force people to do questions."

The class groaned, we could usually escape most of his class with questions.

Brandon ended up siting next to Herobrine, he kept turning his head to look at him like he was expecting him to blow up or something. The class dragged by until the bell decided to finally let us out.

"Thank god that's over!" I said to Herobrine as we walked out of class. I looked over at Herobrine and noticed that the new kid was following us.

"Hey, are you following us?" I asked stoping in front of him.

"No." He replied bluntly.

"Uh, where's your next period, I can help you find it if you want me to." I offered.

"I have video gaming for third." He said, pulling out a schedule.

Herobrine looked at him suspiciously, "we have the same classes..."

I looked at them both, they had the same schedule so that means... This guy _also_ has five periods with me. Next thing I know my friends will be obsessing over him to!

"Come on, if I'm late again Mrs. king is going to have my head." I said as I lead them to video gaming.

***Time skip to lunch***

My friends were nuts, Kelly was throwing grapes at squirrels and Rachel was trying to protect the squirrels by standing by the tree, blocking the grape bombs with her lunch tray. Herobrine was laughing like a maniac and Brandon (who we had befriended during third and fourth) was sitting there watching the sky. Suddenly I felt a cold, wet, drop of rain fall on my head. I heard a hiss come from the direction Brandon was in and watched him get up and stalk over to an overhang.

The rain started pounding down, harder and harder. The rain hitting the umbrellas that students had whipped out sounded like a chorus of drums. I ran over to where Brandon was and motioned for Kelly, Rachel, and Herobrine to follow.

"Well that came out of nowhere." I said with a shiver, the rain had turned the day from warm and bright, to cold and wet in a matter of seconds.

"Aww why did it have to rain, I was so close to hitting a squirrel!" Kelly exclaimed.

I laughed and turned to Rachel, "good job protecting those squirrels, Kelly would have murdered them if it wasn't for you, I salute you solider."

Rachel put her hand on her heart and nodded. Herobrine started laughing again and I had to cover his mouth to stop him from sounding like he was insane.

Brandon looked over at us, "Do you guys like rain? I can't stand it." He said with a shudder.

"I kind of like it." I answered.

"How dare you support the rain." He said coldly. I couldn't tell if he was kidding or not.

"Uhm, they help plants grow...?"

He shrugged and moved on with the conversation, "what do you guys do during school? I was... homeschooled my entire life."

"Well first of all I'm a girl, not a guy, and second we just have to wait till the bell rings for us to go to fifth period." I said.

He looked at me really confused for a few minutes as if processing what I just said was a really big deal. He looked at Kelly, Rachel, and I in turn then at Herobrine. He grabbed Herobrine and dragged him a good ways away and began speaking to him in an urgent matter. I heard the words "girl", "only one", and "dragon" during their conversation from where I was standing, but not much else. Brandon came back scratching his head.

"Ok, _girls_. When does fifth period start." He asked.

The bell rang and I smiled.

"Right now actually."

We all went our separate ways, Herobrine and Brandon in one direction, and Rachel and Kelly in another. Next period was jazz band, and I know what that means... Adam.

I walked to jazz band and begun the same routine as I did in first period. Get out my trombone, set up my music, and wait for the bell. Adam did the same and sat in the chair next to me, I didn't even acknowledge him.

"Crystal? I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry if whatever it is upset you." He said wistfully. I still just sat there, my anger slowly climbing.

"How about you go hang out with your new friends Adam? You certainly seem to enjoy their company more than ours." I said coolly, trying to hide my rage.

"I want to talk to my girlfriend ok? She just doesn't want me hanging out with you guys."

"Typical alphas...always stealing people's friends and never giving them back." I muttered.

He sat there looking at me confused before realization lit up his face, "you're talking about Luke aren't you..."

Of corse Adam would know, he knows practically everything about me, "yes I'm talking about Luke." I snapped. Luke had been my crush since the first grade until middle school, when the alphas got him to hang out with them. His personality took a turn for the worse as he turned into more and more of a jerk. I couldn't stand watching my best friend turn into my worst enemy, so I became out of the way and begun sitting in the back of class like now. Luke had moved away to Canada in the eighth grade and no one had heard from him since.

"I'm sorry Crystal, but I've got to keep my girlfriend pleased."

"Yeah? You go and do that, just leave me out if it." I said. I grabbed my things and moved to the opposite side of the room, why is this happening to me?

***Time skip to end of seventh***

I had been feeling gloomy ever since what happened in fifth period. I kept to the wall, avoiding the groups of students filing down the middle of the hall. I spotted Brandon and Herobrine having a heated discussion on the other side of the hallway and I shoved my way over to them.

"What's going on over here?" I asked.

"Oh, it-it's nothing, we were just... disagreeing about something one of the teachers said." Brandon replied uneasily. I didn't want to get in on their nerd talk so I dropped the subject.

We began the short walk to the buses and I waved them goodbye. I hoped on the bus and sat next to Kelly.

"Hi!" She greeted.

"Hey, where's Rachel?" I asked.

"Oh, she wasn't feeling so well during fifth period so she went home, she didn't look to good." Kelly answered worriedly.

I shrugged, "stop being such a worry wart Kelly, I bet it's just a stomach bug or something."

"I guess your right." She said some of her usual cheer returning. "So what's up with Adam? Did you talk to him during fifth?"

"Yeah...turns out his girlfriend Grace, doesn't want him hanging out with us anymore." I explained with a frown.

"Oh, I'm sorry Crystal." She said hugging me.

"I'll be fine." I said, grateful for her gentle words.

"Ok back to happy things, what did you think about the new guy?" She asked.

I thought for a moment before answering, "he seems really cool and has a mysterious air to him. I'm excited to get to know him better." I said, finally finding something happy to talk about.

"What about Herobrine? You two seem to be on better terms."

"Yeah, he kind of showed up at my house yesterday. We saw a movie, he somehow convinced me to watch horror." I said with a small smile.

"Like a _date_?" She said, nudging me with her elbow.

"No! Not at all like that...do you think he likes me?" I said.

"Wow your mood changed right there. And yes, I think he likes you." Kelly said with a grin. I smiled, maybe this would work out better than it did with Luke and Adam. Maybe my relationships with boys would finally work.

I sighed, what is going on with my life?

**Brandon's POV **  
**(first POV change muahahaha)**  
_What am I going to do? Trying to accomplish what she sent me here for is going to be harder than I envisioned it to be_ I thought, sighing as I walked away from the school. This was the most humans I had ever seen in one place before. I adjusted my mask, thankful it hadn't fallen off, that could have been a disaster. I have to figure out a way to stop Herobrine. If I don't milady will have my head for sure.

_Stop thinking of me as monster, and more like a goddess~_ I heard a voice coo from inside my head. I forgot she could enter my mind.

_I'm sorry madam, please forgive me_ I thought in response.

_All will be forgiven if you do what I sent you there for, do not let him get away with his little scheme. If he does, all our plans could come crashing down. Now go, I will visit you later, there are other matters for me to attend to._

_What am I going to do?_


	5. Dreams

**A/N**

**It's paining me to read these**

**Crystal's POV**  
"Come on Crystal! Why are you so slow today?" Rachel asked, teasingly.

"I'm tired and not in the mood to learn stuff that I'm going to forget by next week." I replied. Sleep had not come easy for me last night. I couldn't stop thinking about Adam, and how he might turn out to be just like Luke.

"Just hurry up, remember last time you were late to Mr. Garnets class?" Rachel said with a shudder.

I frowned, Mr. Garnet never tolerated tartiness. Last time I was late he gave me detention... for a _week_. Rachel and I went our separate ways and I began to sprint to class. I had vowed _never_ to be late to his class ever again.

I pulled the door open and leaped inside right before the bell rang. I breathed a sigh of relief and sat down in my usual seat. Brandon and Herobrine were already there, and Herobrine's smiled when he saw me.

"Hey guys." I said with a yawn.

"Hello." Brandon said, adjusting his mask.

"Are you ok? You sound tired." Herobrine asked, his voice laced with worry.

"I just had some trouble sleeping." I answered quietly. Mr. Garnet began teaching the lesson and I sighed, laying my head down on the desk.

***•*•*•*Crystal's Dream*•*•*•***  
_I was in a large field, I could see the moon and stars but there was something... different about them. They were all square. I scanned the field again, noticing that everything was made out of blocks. My legs began to move without my permission, and I could soon see a small hut in the direction my feet were taking me. The hut was made of a dark brown wood that seemed to shine in the moonlight. I gained control of my legs once again and I decided to look around. When I found the door, it suddenly swung open, revealing a small room with just a bed and a trapdoor in the corner. I stared at the trapdoor, there was definitely something down there. I stalked over to it, I don't know why I was being so cautious, but I had a feeling that was telling me to be careful. I pulled the trapdoor open, revealing a ladder that dipped down into the darkness below. I looked around for a source of light and grabbed a torch off the wall, using my other hand to begin my decent. I reached the bottom of the ladder and turned to face the large hallway in front of me, I sighed and began journey through it._

_I had been walking for what felt like hours. There was only one path, so I knew I couldn't get lost, but the hall seemed to go on forever. I finally saw some light at the end of the tunnel and I ran towards it, my strides boosted by the happiness of finding the end of the path. I skidded to a stop when I saw what was in the room. It was a large pool of lava, with a portal resting on a platform just above it. In each of the blocks that made up the frame of the portal, a green eye sat. I heard something echo in my head saying "eye of ender..." I repeated the name out loud and the eyes turned, each of them staring directly at me._

What is going on? _I thought, holding back a yelp of surprise_

_"through the portal..." The voice in my head echoed, ominously. What? There was no way I was going through that portal, especially with a lake of lava right under it._

_"Do not be afraid, it will not hurt you..."_

_I sighed, looking over at the portal again. I closed my eyes and jumped through it. A strange tingling washed over me as I blacked out._

_Disoriented, I force my eyes open and sit up, scanning my surroundings. Everything is still made out of blocks, but the blocks are unlike anything I've ever seen. They look like a sort of limestone with a pale color and darker spots littered across it. There were also large pillars made up of a black rock. The land was desolate and cold, not a trace of life in sight. Suddenly I heard a deafening roar sound from behind me. I spun around and was met face to face with a huge, blocky, dragon. The dragons bottom lip curled up in a smirk and it stared at me._

_"Uh... hello, big d-dragon. C-can you be a nice dragon and let m-me go?" I asked, even though I knew it couldn't understand me._

_"I'm sorry little girl, but I just can't do that~" replied the dragon. I gasped, did that dragon just..._talk?

_"Yes, in fact, I did." It said in response to my thoughts._

_"Wait, can you hear my thoughts?" I asked, alarmed._

_"Of course I can sweetie! I'm an ender dragon after all." It said proudly._

So it really can talk..._ I thought, forgetting that it could read my mind._

_"You can stop calling me an it, I'm a_ she." _she snapped._

_"O-Oh, I'm sorry ma'am." I said in a frightened tone._

_"I bet you're wondering where you are." She said slowly circling around me._

_"Y-yes."_

_"Right now you are in the End, and I, the ender dragon, am the ruler of this place. This realm is located between the Nether and the Aether. The Aether is sort if like your worlds heaven, full of happiness and harmony. But the Nether is the polar opposite of the Aether, like your worlds hell, it is full of sadness and despair. Our realms are like a circle, beginning with the over world, which is the realm you were in before you jumped through that portal. Under the over world is the Nether, and above the over world is the Aether. The End is located in the space below the Nether, yet it is also above the Aether."_

_"That sounds... confusing." I said._

_"I know it is, but it is just the way Minecraftia works." She replied with a sigh._

_"What's Minecraftia?" I asked._

_"It is all of the realms, you are in the world of Minecraftia."_

_My eyes widened, I was in another universe? The ender dragon turned to look at me before continuing._

_"I just have one thing to tell you, Crystal." She said, her face growing serious, "Not everything is always as it seems..."_

_After she said that my legs stared to give out from under me and I fell to the ground, unconscious._  
_*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*_

I felt someone tap my shoulder and I bolted awake. I looked around to find the person who woke me. I saw Herobrine with a smirk on his face and I automatically knew he had done it.

_So it was just a dream... odd my mind could come up with something so complicated_ I thought, slumping down in my chair.

"You should go to sleep early tonight, you slept through almost the entire class." Herobrine said, gesturing to the clock. I stole a glance at it, there were only five minutes left in class. I smiled, that nap had given me a bit of energy and I got to skip Mr. Garnets class.

"Thanks for waking me up before the bell rang." I said to Herobrine.

He smiled back at me, "that's what friends are for."

_I wish we were more than friends... wait what? D-do I like him? _I shook my head, clearing my thoughts.

What if I do like him?


	6. Sunglasses

**A/N**

**I hope people see that I'm improving through these xD**

**Crystal's POV**  
I walked into History groaning, the energy I had gained from my nap had worn off. My eyelids felt heavy as elephants, but I kept them open, Mr. Umber would never let me get away with sleeping in class. I plopped down in my chair, Herobrine was already in his seat and Brandon was behind me. I saw Grace and Adam come in out of the corner of my eye. I took a deep breath through my nose, keeping my mouth shut as they walked by to prevent me from having an outburst. Grace sat down in her seat next to me and shot me a cold look when Adam wasn't looking.

"Good afternoon class!" Mr. Umber said as he walked into the classroom. After that I tuned him out and turned to Herobrine.

"Want to hang out after school?" I asked.

"Sure! Where should we go?" He answered, face lighting up like a Christmas tree.

"I dunno, maybe we could grab something to eat." I replied.

"Cool, I'll surprise you, is six a good time to pick you up?"

"Yeah, six is good, I'm looking forward to it." I said with a smile.

The class continued on until something struck my mind.

Was he taking me out on a _date_? I shook my head, we were just friends, and I bet he doesn't even feel that way about me anyway.

What was going on with me, this kid was playing with my emotions without even knowing it. I shuddered at the thought of what he could do if he tried to play with them purposely.

The screeching noise that was the school bell rang through the speakers. I grabbed my backpack and began walking to lunch, I would meet up with my friends later.

I looked at the lunch options in front of me, did they expect us to eat this crap? The tacos looked like they had been frozen for a year, then thrown in a microwave for ten seconds. I grabbed a random one, not really caring what I got. My legs brought me in the direction of the outside table that my friends and I usually sat at. When I got there, Kelly and Herobrine were already sitting at the table. They both shared my terrible fate and each were slowly munching on the previously frozen tacos.

"These things are gross." Kelly said, making an ugly face.

"You can say that again..." I said, siting down next to Herobrine.

He smiled at me, I smiled back and took my first bite, immediately gagging afterwards, it was still cold. Soon after, Brandon walked over to the table taking a seat beside Herobrine. Rachel was the final person to arrive and she slid into the seat on Kelly's right.

"Where's Ada-" Rachel started, but Kelly cut her off.

"Rachel, did you forget already?" Kelly asked, annoyed.

"Oops, sorry..."

It was silent for a bit before Herobrine tried to start a conversation.

"We should all do something this weekend, I know a cool place we can go." He said, cheerily.

"That's a great idea! I'm in." Kelly exclaimed.

"Don't take us somewhere too weird." Rachel added teasingly.

"I agree... nothing, _weird_." Brandon said ominously. We all stared at him for a few seconds before I continued.

"Is your car big enough for all of us?" I questioned.

"Yeah, it fits five, two in the front, and three in the back.

"Today's Friday right? And that would be on...?" Brandon started.

"Saturday." Herobrine finished.

***Time Skip to End of Seventh***

I ran towards the bus, relieved that the day was finally over. It had been pretty good with all the weekend planning, but I still couldn't get the odd dream out if my head. It was the most vivid dream I had ever had, it felt almost... _real._I sighed, my mind could be a very weird place, weird enough to come up with a world made of blocks and entire story to its existence. I thought back on the dragons words,

_"Not everything is always as it seems..."_

That was a very vague warning. I took a deep breath, clearing my thoughts, my brain is an idiot.

After the twenty minute bus ride, I hopped off at my stop, excited to finally be home. When I got into my room, I froze, I had a _date_ in a few hours. Or at least that's what I think it is.

What am I going to wear? I wasn't usually concerned with things like that, but tonight, they were important. I sat down on my bed, should I go for something cute and flashy? Or something that reflects my interests or personality? I strolled over to my closet, forget flashy, I was gonna wear something that had me written all over it. I pulled on a pair of black jeans and my YouTube shirt. My shoes were black Ked's that Kelly had lent me awhile back, I still hadn't returned them. To top it all of I plucked my Foxy jacket (from FNaF) from the closet and slid it on. My outfit might not match or have any sense of style surrounding it, but it definitely reflected my interests.

I ran to the bathroom to fix my hair, I might not give a crap about my outfit, but bad hair was a big no no. The brush practically flowed through my dirty blonde hair, causing it to appear silky and smooth.

It was ten till five by the time I was finished getting ready, Herobrine would be here in ten minutes! I closed my eyes, I was determined to have a good time. Feeling strangely optimistic, I waited near the door.

I heard knocking come from the door, he was here! I ran over to the door and swung it open. My mouth opened for a second, but I closed it instantly and regained my composure.

Herobrine looked amazing!_._His dark hair was nicely combed and he was wearing fancy dress pants and a teal shirt. He still had his sunglasses on, which was sort of disappointing. He flashed me a smile and I blushed, hopefully he didn't notice.

"Are you ready to go?" He questioned.

"Yeah, where are we going?" I asked.

"It's a secret" he said, wiggling his eyebrows. I laughed and followed him out to the car.

He came over to my side and opened the car door for me. I hopped in the passenger side and Herobrine walked back around to the drivers seat. He started the car and we rode off to wherever he was taking me.

***Time Skip Past Car Ride***

I snorted and covered my mouth, embarrassed. Herobrine chuckled at me from across the table and I smiled, he never judged. He had just said the funniest thing and as always, awkward me had to go and snort.

The restaurant Herobrine had taken my to was a place called 'Carrabba's'. It was my favorite restaurant, I was still confused on how he knew, but I really didn't care either. It was an Italian restaurant and it felt very cozy and comforting.

A waiter walked up to us, "Hello, I will be serving you this evening. If you know what you would like to drink, I will take the order now."

I glanced down at the menu, I was 16, which felt to old to order soda...  
"I'll just have some water, thank you" I said.

"And you sir?" The waiter asked, turning to Herobrine.

"Uh... I'll take a water as well, cut down on the ice though, please." He eventually spit out.

The waiter nodded and walked away, leaving Herobrine and I to continue our conversation.

I took a closer look at him, noticing he was still wearing his sunglasses, even though the room was pretty portly lit.

"Still wearing you sunglasses I see." I said with a smirk.

"They make me feel mysterious." He replied, lips slowly curving upwards.

I laughed before continuing, "You should think about taking them off sometimes, or at least just when it's dark. Yes, I remember your 'sensitive eyes'."

He looked at me nervously, "I think I'll just keep them on..."

_What is up with him and those glasses? Maybe they hold some childhood memory or something_. I thought before looking down at the menu, even though I already knew what I was going to order. I always came here on special occasions, but I'm not an adventurous eater so I always stick with what I know I like.

"Do you know what you're getting? I've decided on the lasagna." I said, curious to what he was ordering.

"I think I'll try the lasagna also." He replied.

The waiter eventually came with our drinks and took our orders. Herobrine and I talked and talked, I was having a great time. The waiter returned with our two lasagnas, they looked amazing.

I took a bite, the warm cheese and sauce warming me up inside. I glanced over at Herobrine, he seemed to be having the same reaction. We ate in silence, enjoying every bite of the lasagne.

When I finished, I looked up at Herobrine, his mouth was rimmed with sauce. I had made the mistake of looking at him with a mouthful of water and almost choked myself. I coughed and laughed at the same time just making a huge commotion.

"Are you ok?" Herobrine asked, looking worried.

"Yeah, it's just that you have-" I started laughing halfway through my sentence when I saw his face again. I ended up just pointing to a napkin then to his face and he got the hint.

His cheeks reddened from embarrassment and I giggled. We finished eating and the waiter came back with the bill.

I instinctively reached to pay for it but Herobrine grabbed my arm to stop it, "I'll pay." He said with a small smile. I grinned, my insides bursting.

_I guess this was a date after all_, I thought, finally admitting it to myself. After the bill was paid we exited the restaurant and walked to the Herobrine's car. He opened my door for me like a gentleman, then entered on the other side. We drove in silence, just enjoying each others company, until I realized we weren't heading in the direction of my house.

"Uh, Herobrine, my house is that way." I said, gesturing in the opposite direction the vehicle was headed.

"I know." He replied, not saying anything else.

I stared at him suspiciously for awhile before shrugging and relaxing against the car seat. I felt my eyes close and I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

I felt someone nudging my arm and my eyes fluttered open, revealing the fact that the car had stopped. I looked around, only seeing big green trees in the surrounding area.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"The park." Herobrine replied with a smirk.

I gasped, the park was one of my favorite places to go as a child. I hopped out of the car and decided to explore a bit. Everything looked practically the same, the slides, the picnic tables, even the graffiti on the side of the playground was still there. On the other side of the park there was a large hill that looked down at the city. I gestured for Herobrine to follow me as I made my way up the hill. He chuckled at my childishness and eventually followed.

When we reached the top of the hill my eyes widened in wonder. The sun was still setting and it cast a soft orange glow over the city.

"This is incredible." I said, my mouth hanging open slightly.

"I knew you'd like it." He said, walking to stand next to me. I laid down on the grass and closed my eyes. I heard shifting next to me and I assumed he laid down too.

"This reminds me of earlier this week when we laid down in your yard after the movie." Herobrine said.

"Yeah." I replied still staring at the setting sun.

Suddenly Herobrine stood up and I followed suit. We were only inches away from each other and I could feel his gaze move down to my lips. He cocked his head to the side a bit as if asking for permission. Without thinking I nodded and he began to lean in. Right when our lips were about to touch, Herobrine's sunglasses slid off his face and fell to the ground.

I looked up at his eyes and I gasped, they were pure white. The shock hit me hard and I felt my vision start to blur, until suddenly, I was out cold.

**Herobrine's POV**  
I caught Crystal as she fainted and looked down at her. How had my glasses just slid off like that? There had to be a different reason then them just sliding off my face. I knew something like this would happen if she ever found out. I heard some bushes rustling and I spun around, scanning the area I heard the noise from. Out of the corner of my eye I caught a glimpse of what looked like... Adam!

I felt my anger bubbling at the thought that he had been spying on us. First he broke Crystal's heart, then he abandons her for some popular kids, and now he's spying on her! Something was off with that guy, the way he acted towards me on my first day made me think he was a funny and kind person. People's attitudes don't just change like that overnight, something was definitely wrong here and I was going to figure it out.


	7. The Mask

**A/N**

**This one's probably my favorite **

**Crystal's POV**

A blinding light is all I can see. My eyes want to open, but no matter how hard I try, they refuse. I groan and move my arm, accidentally slapping myself in the face. I bolt awake from the force of the slap and blink rapidly until my eyes adjust to the light. My eyes widened as I soaked in my surroundings, I was in a hospital room!

_What the heck am I doing in a hospital?_ I thought, panic starting to cloud my judgement as I scrambled out of the bed. Suddenly, the door swung open and a nurse walked in. She saw me in my sort of crazed state and slowly inched towards me.

"Why am I in the hospital?" I ask in a strangely calm voice.

"Don't worry sweetie, you're perfectly fine. You just passed out while on a date and-"

I gasped as the memories came rushing back. Dinner, park, hill, and... Herobrine. I stumbled backwards a bit and I feel like I'm going to faint again. The nurse rushes over to steady me and lays me back down on the bed.

"You need to rest, darling." She cooed.

"H-How did I get here? Who brought me?" I stuttered.

"A nice young man brought you in, he was wearing sunglasses, which was very strange." She replied.

_Herobrine..._ I thought, narrowing my eyes. I thought back to his eyes, creating a picture in my mind. They were of course, white, and were even glowing a bit. How is that even possible? Eyes don't just _glow_!

"Do you need anything? Food? A drink?" The nurse questioned.

"Um... some water would be nice. What's your name, miss?" I replied.

"I'll get it right away, and my name's Mary, your nurse."

I smiled and nodded, Thank you, Mary."

Mary rushed out the door, leaving me with my troubling thoughts. What was I going to do when I saw Herobrine at school? Faint again? I sighed, I was starting to grow tired.

Eventually Mary came back with a glass of water, and it only took me about fifteen seconds to down it. I thanked her and she walked back out of the room with a smile.

After another hour, my mom came to pick me up from the hospital and was flipping out the entire car ride home.

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted that boy! He probably drugged you or something, oh sweetheart are you ok?"

"Mom, he didn't drug me, it wasn't even his fault." I replied, half lying.

"Then why did you faint?!" She practically screeched.

I shrugged "I was tired?"

My mom sighed and continued driving in silence.

When we arrived at home, my mom told me she was going to work, I then ran strait to my room and plopped down on my bed. I picked up my phone off the bedside table and checked the date, Saturday, 10:00. Wait... Herobrine was taking my friends and I somewhere at 12:00! What was I going to do? I couldn't face Herobrine, not yet at least.

I screamed into my pillow, cause I'm mature like that, and flopped down on my back. I closed my eyes and explored my thoughts, digging in every corner for an idea.

Suddenly, I heard my phone vibrate, signaling a text message. I snatched the device from the bedside table and checked my messages.

*Group Message with Kelly, Rachel, Crystal*

_Kelly: Does anyone have any clue where we're going today? The thought is killing me XD_

_Crystal: No idea, hopefully somewhere good_

_Rachel: Im so excited!_

_Crystal: Calm down Rachel, no more sugar for you_

_Rachel: :(_

_Crystal: Haha_

_Kelly: I guess I'll see you guys there then Herobrine's picking us up at 12:00 right?_

_Rachel: Right see ya!_

_Crystal: bye_

I put my phone back down on the bedside table and stared at ceiling.

_I should really get ready..._ I thought, practically rolling off my bed. I pulled on a light blue shirt and some jean shorts. Slipped on a new pair of converse and sulked over to the bathroom.

Half an hour later I was downstairs and on my computer playing Slender. I screamed a good ten times before slamming the computer shut and running up the stairs. I grabbed my phone, checking the time, 11:50.

I sighed and walked back downstairs, this reminded me of yesterday...

After 12:10 had rolled by, I was getting impatient. I finally heard a knock on the door and I took a deep breath. I opened the door and was relieved to find Brandon instead of Herobrine. I sighed in relief and Brandon gave me a weird look before beckoning for me to follow.

I trailed behind him as we neared the car, I could feel myself shaking.

"Kelly and Rachel are in the back, wanna sit with them?" Brandon asked.

"Yeah." I replied, opening the door on the left side. Brandon walked around to the front right and slid into his seat as I climbed into mine. Rachel was sitting between me and Kelly, who was seated on the far right behind Brandon.

I kept my head down as I entered, avoiding making eye contact with Herobrine.

I could feel his eyes on me as I sat down and I turned to Rachel with a small smile, "Hey guys."

"Oh my gosh! Aren't you so excited!" Rachel squealed, pumping her fist into the air. I chuckled, turning my head towards Kelly, who also wore an excited expression.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Herobrine asked, trying to sound cheerful.

"Uh duhh, yes!" Rachel practically yelled, making me chuckle a bit.

We began the drive with Rachel and Kelly talking, but then they decided to get everyone else into the conversation.

"So why do you wear that mask? It kinda makes you look like a creepypasta." Kelly said, motioning to Brandon's mask.

"Don't be so blunt, Kelly." I said teasingly.

"I don't really want to talk about it." He said with a shrug.

"What's up with you two and covering your face, I mean, isn't it kinda weird that both of you don't take those things off?" Rachel asked, genuinely confused.

_Well, I know what Herobrine's are for... could Brandon be hiding something too?_ I thought, closing my eyes.

"Hey Crystal, you ok?" Rachel whispered, nudging me slightly.

I thought about telling her about Herobrine's secret, but decided against it, I didn't want to freak her out.

"Yeah, I'm just a bit stressed about, uh, school."

She gave me a look that told me 'I don't believe you, we'll talk about this later' and turned back around to Kelly. The car ride didn't last very long and Herobrine came to a stop very soon. I looked out the window and immediately regretted it, we were back in the park.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath through my nose, calming myself. What was he thinking?!

Kelly and Rachel bolted out of the car and the rest of us followed suit.

"I'll be at the slides!" Kelly yelled, running off towards the playground.

"No, Kelly, wait for me!" Rachel screeched, chasing after her. I chuckled, my friends we weirdos.

"We'll that was... something." Brandon said, tilting his head in confusion.

"That's Rachel and Kelly for you, we should probably follow them before they accidentally hurt themselves or something." I replied, beginning to walk in the direction they had sped off to. I heard the crunch of leaves behind me, alerting me that Brandon was following. My mind wandered back to Herobrine, was he following too?

I mentally slapped myself, stop thinking about him, me!

I continued on, squirrels rustled in the bushes, birds flew around the towering pines, and the sun was shining, showering warmth down on us. It was a beautiful day, perfect for the park. I heard a loud giggle and looked up, Rachel had befriended a little girl already and seemed to be chasing her around. I looked around for Kelly and noticed that she was sliding down the huge slide that stretched from the very top of the playground, all the way to the bottom.

The playground itself was huge, and I mean _huge_. It was three stories high, the first story was barely suspended off the ground by poles and had small slides for the smaller children. The second story was the first in a tower like thing that contains it and the third story. It was accessed by ladders on the first story and had one of those firehouse poles starting by it. The third and highest floor was the smallest, the same ladder reached up to it and there was less standing area than on the second floor. The big slide I had seen Kelly on began there, then twisted and turned until it got to the bottom.

"This place is nice." Brandon muttered from somewhere behind me, "peaceful and calm..."

I stared at him quizzically, when he didn't notice I just shrugged it off and turned back to the playground (not before catching a small glimpse of Herobrine, meaning he'd followed us.)

"Hey Crystal! I found a park buddy!" Rachel yelled, instantly grabbing my attention, "her name's Lexy."

The little girl glanced up at the sound of her name and smiled at me, I returned the gesture. She was short, probably five or six years old, her hair was the darkest shade of black I had ever seen and her icy eyes stood out against it. I looked between the two, they looked like they could be sisters.

"She looks like a mini you, except for the eye color of course." I pointed out, gesturing to them. They turned their heads towards each other and silently scanned the other.

"Weeee!" I heard Kelly squeal as she slid down the slide, skipping over to us when she got up.

"Hey Kelly, this is Lexy." Rachel said, introducing her small friend.

"Nice to meet you!" They both said at the same time, Kelly a bit more enthusiastic as the other. I heard the crunch of ground from behind me.

"What- I mean, who is that?" Brandon asked, staring at Lexy and cocking his head to the side in confusion.

"A child." I heard Herobrine say from farther behind me.

"Yeah I'm a child, but I can still do this!" Lexy exclaimed, running over to Herobrine and kicking him in the knees.

"By the nether." He mumbled, bouncing on one leg to keep pressure off the other one. We all cracked up, creating a huge ruckus.

"Well well well, look what we have here!" Said a familiar voice. We all turned in its direction and I was about to let a string of curses out of my mouth. It was Grace.

Kelly sighed, "what do you want, Grace?"

_A punch in the face I bet!_I thought, ready to commit the act. Rachel noticed my expression harden and put an arm on my shoulder to calm me down. I could feel my eyes sharpen as they landed on the person standing behind her.

Adam.

I glared daggers at him and barred my teeth, what was _he_ doing here.

"Stay calm, tiger." Rachel whispered to me. I took a deep breath and let it out through my nose.

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to see how the group of outcasts was doing." She replied with a sly grin. Brandon stepped forward, he was seething.

"Don't you _dare_ talk to my friends like that, I may wear a mask and they might not be as popular as you, but that does not give you the right to parade around, dumping insults on others." He said, strangely calm.

"Oh look Adam, masky over there is trying to defend his 'friends'. She said with a small chuckle and a flip of her hair. During our arguing, I noticed Lexy had slipped away to go play on the slides.

I saw Herobrine walk up behind Brandon and put a hand on his shoulder, but he shooed it away.

"I'm sorry Herobrine, I can't control it, _no one_ insults my friends and gets away with it..." I barely heard him mutter to Herobrine. The latters eyes widened and he took off in the direction of the woods.

_I wonder what he's up to, and what Brandon meant_ I thought, looking back to the squabble at hand.

"You'll be sorry you ever crossed paths with me." Brandon said. I saw Adams head perk up in surprise and I thought I saw him shake his head at Brandon.

"What are you gonna do, step on me?" Grace replied, her voice laced with venom.

"That would be the easy way, but I think I'll be going with the hard way today." Brandon said, talking another step closer to her. I saw his arm twitch then inch upwards, it's target seemed to be near his face. I watched in shock as he reached for the edge of his mask. He began to pull it upwards a but before hesitating a bit and letting go. But soon after, his hand shoot up again and flicked off his mask.

I stared at him confused, his mask was flung to the floor, eyes closed, head down, and arms to the side, Brandon stood there. From what i could see, his face looked perfectly normal.

He raised his head, closed eyes directed at Grace, who also looked confused. His eyes shot open and we all sat there wide eyed, they were purple.

_Is that what he's been hiding?_ I thought furrowing my eyebrows. I then turned back to the scene just in time to see the two lock eyes.

When they did Brandon's eyes narrowed and he let out an ear piercing screech that no human had ever muttered. Lunging forward, he caught Grace by her neck and dangled her above the ground. She screamed and flailed, when she was about to hit him in the face he disappeared in a puff of purple particles. We all gasped, looking around frantically-except for Adam who was standing there without a care in the world.

Suddenly, he appeared right behind Grace and kicked her from behind. She was sobbing uncontrollably and I felt the need to go and help her, but the thought of the purple eyed boy behind her stopped me from even trying. Said boys eyes flashed a blinding violet light, making us all shut our eyes from the intensity. When we opened them again, he was gone, Adam was still standing there like nothing had happened. His gaze fell on each of us, seemingly analyzing our reactions. This wasn't the Adam I used to know.

I heard the sound of running feet and turned to see Herobrine sprinting out of the forest, carrying what looked like black and gold... Blocks? The gold portion of them were glowing, reminding me of Herobrine's eyes, I shuddered.

I saw Brandon teleport behind Herobrine and get ready to strike. But before he could Herobrine dropped the blocks, spun around, and punched him strait in the gut. An 'oof' was heard as Brandon stumbled backwards and disappeared again. Herobrine quickly picked up the blocks and began running in my direction.

Grace was lying on the ground-most likely unconscious- and Rachel had taken Lexy away when the fight began and was just getting back. Kelly was rooted to the spot, eyes widened in fear and surprise, while Adam was still standing there.

I looked back over to Herobrine, I pushed all the thoughts about his eyes away, we had bigger things to worry about.

"What are those?" I asked, eyeing the cubes suspiciously.

"I'll explain later, just please, protect these, with your life if you have to." He said, eyes pleading.

"I can't promise anything." I muttered, taking the blocks. He gave me a quick hug, making me curse myself for blushing, and ran back towards the middle of the clearing, eyes peeled for a glimpse of Brandon. I heard the rustle of leaves from the tree next to me and looked up to see Brandon crouching on a branch above me. I grit my teeth and ran forward, still cradling the blocks in my arms.

The sound of him teleporting just made me sprint faster. I stopped abruptly as he appeared in front of me, blocking my path. He grabbed my shoulder and rose his hand as if he was prepared to hit me. I tried to jerk away but his grip held strong.

Instead of bringing his arm down, a strange looking staff with and eye looking gem on each end of it appeared in his hand and the gem at the top began to glow a lavender hue. I was suddenly knocked to the side by a force and I felt myself fly to the side, the blocks narrowly missing my face.

I scrambled backwards and looked to see who had gotten in the way and saw Herobrine and Brandon in a heated stare-down. Brandon's staff was being held in both his hands and Herobrine was holding it on the opposite side. I saw the two wobble as they fought for dominance over the staff.

Calm-calm down!" Herobrine yelled, straining to get the words out. The brightness in the others eyes dimmed for a moment before he shook his head slightly and seemed to put more strength into the fight.

"Gain control, you have to." Herobrine started, pausing a bit before raising his hand and snatching the sunglasses off his face, "Brandon, it's me!"

Herobrine's chilling white eyes stared up ant Brandon's piercing purple ones. The purple glow began to fade, until Brandon's arms slackened and he fell to the ground, unconscious. Herobrine let out a sigh of relief as the golden staff slowly disintegrated into Brandon's trademark particles. I got up off the ground shaking, I stumbled to the side a bit until Herobrine came over and put an arm around me for support. I sent him a slight nod as thanks and he bent down a bit to pick up the blocks. I looked around to locate everyone, Rachel was over by Grace trying to wake her up, Kelly was running over to Herobrine and I, while Adam was... you should know by now.

_Someone needs to slap that boy upside the head, I don't think he's moved this entire time_ I thought, turning back to Kelly.

"Oh my gosh, what the heck just happened! Are you ok?" She turned to Herobrine and saw his eyes, "woah, are _you_ ok?"

Herobrine nodded, "Don't worry Kelly, we're both fine." He then turned to me, "can you stand on your own?"

I took a step away, releasing me from his grasp. I swayed a little but I soon got my balance, "Yeah."

He then walked away in the direction of Rachel and Grace, leaving me and Kelly standing there, dumbfounded.

"What happened to Brandon? Why would he just start attacking people, oh wait, why can he TELEPORT!" Kelly screeched, finally showing the panic that she had been hiding.

"I don't know, we should go check on him though, to make sure he's ok." I said, calmer than I felt. She nodded nervously, following me to the middle of the clearing. We knelt down next to him and looked him over. He looked fine except for small bruises on his hands from where him and Herobrine had been fighting for control of his staff. I knew there was probably a bruise somewhere on his chest from where Herobrine had punched him too.

"There are just a few bruises, he'll be fine." I said, letting out a sigh of relief.

"That's good." I heard a voice say, I turned around to see Adam standing right behind me. He fixed me with a hard stare, teal eyes meeting mine. I stared back, trying to equal his intensity.

"What happened Adam, you're different." I said slowly, waiting for a reaction. He didn't answer me, instead turning to Brandon, eyes softening for a moment before returning to their original state, cold and void of emotion.

"How's he doing?" Herobrine asked returning with Grace slung over his shoulder and Rachel following close behind looking scared. He laid Grace down

"He'll survive, there's nothing to worry about."

"Does anyone have a bottled water by chance?" Rachel questioned.

"I do, why do you need it?" Kelly replied, pulling out a water from her small bag.

Rachel took it quickly, unscrewing the cap and splashing Grace with its contents. She gasped and opened her eyes wide, blinking rapidly.

"_Eww_, you got me all wet!" She whined, running her hand over her face to get the water off.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah? Well Herobrine just saved your life, so I would change my attitude if I were you."

"Oh yes, how could I forget." She cooed, turning to Herobrine. She eyed him a bit before smirking, "I'm Grace, but I'm sure you already knew that."

"I do." He paused, thinking about what she just said, "and for the record, I'm not interested."

Her smile faltered, replaced by a cold expression, she stood up, dusting herself off and turned to Adam. She began to walk away, motioning for him to follow.

Before she could get very far, Herobrine ran in front of her blocking her path, "I saved your life, time for you to repay that debt."

She scoffed and tried to go around him but Adam grabbed her hand, preventing her from going any further.

"Let's stay, just for a short time at most." He said, his voice dry and emotionless. She nodded and walked back to where the rest of us were. Adam picked up Brandon's mask off the ground and put it back on him, fastening the strap around his head.

"You guys should all stand back a bit, it's gonna get a little bright." Herobrine said. We all took a few steps back, Kelly and Rachel picked up Brandon and laid him down by us.

"Herobrine, what are you doing?" I asked, still scared and shocked from what had happened. His eyes met mine for a moment before quickly looking away and walking a small ways away from us, the blocks still in his arms. He stopped when he found a flat spot and piled the blocks down on the ground.

As Herobrine took one of them in his hands, I finally saw what it looked like and how big it was. The block had splotches of two different patterns on it, a glowing gold pattern and a lumpy black and purple one. They seemed to swirl together like two different materials had been smashed together to create it. It was about the size of his palm so he could hold it easily and comfortably.

We were all shocked when the block grew to about half the size he was when he placed it a certain way on the ground. He did the same to the others, making a sort of frame that was four blocks long and five blocks tall, making the structure about as tall as two Herobrine's and a half. Kelly, Rachel, Grace, and I all stood there dumbfounded at the blocks ability to grow in such a way. Adam-of course- was just standing there with a sly smirk that sent a shiver down my spine.

"Herobrine, what the heck did you just do?" Rachel asked, her jaw practically hitting the floor.

"I'm not finished yet." Herobrine replied, eyes glowing a bit brighter. He reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a piece of metal and a black rock. After motioning for us all to step back a bit more, he turned back around and struck the metal and rock together right in the middle of the structure.

After we all thought nothing weirder could happen, color began to seep through the middle of the portal. Soon a slightly transparent wall of purples and blues occupied the inside of the frame, particles similar to the ones Brandon's teleporting created we're floating around it, creating a sort of eerie feel.

Herobrine stepped back admiring his work then turned back to us, "How does it look?"

"What even _is_ that?" Kelly asked, jaw similar to Rachel's.

"It's a portal... Right?" I asked. Herobrine nodded, impressed.

"I apologize in advance for this everyone, if I gave you a choice, you would never agree." He said raising his arm in the air. I heard him mumble a few words under his breath, then everything went black.


	8. An Explanation

**A/N**

**This is the last chapter I had posted on there, hopefully after my long break I'll be able to finish chapter eight? I hope so…**

**Crystal's POV**  
_Crystal?_  
A voice echoed through my consciousness, I didn't recognize who's voice it was.

_It's time to wake up Crystal._  
The same voice whispered, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't escape the dark void of sleep.

_Oh, get up already!_  
I bolted awake, ready to attack whatever thing had just scared the living crap out of me. I looked down at what I was laying on, the bed seemed different, and by different, I mean made of blocks. I closedmy eyes and reopened them a few times, then pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

Looking up to see a face right above me, I let out a small scream before realizing who it was. It was Herobrine, but the weird thing was that he looked the same, if not a bit shorter. My eyes scanned the walls-which were made of a sort of pixelated wood-then turned back to him, he looked misplaced in the world of blocks.

"I'm sorry I had to wake you like that, and for scaring you." He said, smiling nervously.

"Herobrine, where are we? Why is everything made of blocks? Am I even awake? Maybe I'm dead, but no, I can still feel when I hit myself. But it's st-"

He cut me off by putting a finger to my lips and making the 'shhh' noise.

"I know you're scared and confused and probably even mad, but I can explain." He said reassuringly.

I cocked my head a bit to the side, "I'm not mad, but I am scared and confused. For starters, why is everything made of blocks except for you-" I looked down at my hands, examining them, "and me?"

"I'll explain when we get everyone together, it's a long story and I really don't want to have to repeat it." He said, helping me up and walking towards a door on the other side of the small room. The floor was made of a sort of lumpy stone looking block and there were a few bookshelves next to the bed I woke up in. The only light was coming fro the many torches lined up on the wall, which I was pretty sure would eventually burn the house down since the walls were wood.

"Don't worry, the torches are perfectly safe, I don't know why, but they never catch anything on fire." Herobrineexplained, I nodded slightly in understanding and continued following him out into a hallway. The hallway itself wasn't big or fancy, but somehow eight doors-including the one we came out of-fit on the walls, with three on each side and one on each end of the hall.

He lead me to the door on the far end of the hallway and opened it, holing it open for me once he was on the other side. We excited into a large room that seemed to be the kitchen and the dining room. Closest to us was the large-what I assumed to be- dining table. There were eight chairs, three on each side and one on each end. Five of the chairs were occupied, my eyes widened as I saw them all. I couldn't believe they were all here, I couldn't believe there even was a here.

I walked up to the table, "hey guys..."

Kelly and Rachel's heads spun in my direction, "Crystal!" They yelled simultaneously. They both practically leaped from their seats and tackle hugged me. I hugged them back until for a bit until we separated.

I looked back at the table, Grace was practically shaking in her seat, Brandon had his head in his hands, and Adam wore an impatient look on his face.

Herobrine walked up to the head of the table and sat down, motioning for Rachel, Kelly, and I to do the same. Once everyone was seated, Kelly was on Herobrine's right and Adam was on his left. Next to Kelly was-of course-Rachel and by Adam sat Grace. I took a seat on the right by Rachel, I noticed that Brandon was sitting at the other head of the table, avoiding the seat by Grace. I sighed, what was happening? Most people would be in pretty bad shape if they woke up in a world of blocks.

Wait, how did we even get here? I thought. My brain complied by replaying the memory of Herobrine knocking us out.

"You did this! You brought us here!" I yelled at Herobrine, standing up. Everyone turned to look at me, confused. Everyone except Herobrine, who's face had formed a grim expression.

"I can explain-" Herobrine started.

"So you did bring us here?!" Rachel asked/screeched.

"If you would just give me some time to-"

"No! We have a right to be mad at you, for ripping us away from our lives!" Rachel said, cutting him off for the second time.

"You should at least let him speak, you don't know, he might have a good reason." Kelly interjected, trying to avoid a war. She had always been more forgiving than Rachel.

Herobrine gave us a pleading look and I felt my anger die down a bit. Rachel's expression also seemed to soften slightly at seeing his expression.

"Fine, talk." I said, gritting my teeth and sitting down.

He took a deep breath before beginning, "as you can all tell, this world is made completely out of blocks. This a world called Minecraftia, it resides in a completely different universe than your own planet. I brought you here through a portal that I discovered, as far as I know, we are the only ones who know about it. Do you guys remember those blocks I got out of the woods?"

"Yeah." We all said almost automatically.

"Those blocks are a mix of obsidian and glowstone, both of which are used for portals to get to other parts of the dimension Minecraftia."

"You mean the Nether and the Aether?" I asked. Everyone looked over at me in confusion, especially Herobrine and Brandon. Well, everyone except Adam, who still sat there, smiling creepily.

"H-how did you know that?" Herobrine questioned, his jaw hanging open slightly.

"Remember that time I slept in Mr. Garnet's class? While I was asleep, I had a dream about this place. In the dream I went to a place called the End and met the Ender dragon. She was... Odd." I said. I noticed Brandon's head perk up at the mention of the dragon.

"She talked to you? What did she say? Did she hurt you? Wha-" Herobrine began in a panicked voice.

"Enough questions! Yes she talked to me, and all she said was that nothing is as it seems, which I still don't really understand." I said, cutting him off.

I then looked over at Brandon, "What has you so interested all of a sudden?"

"I-I, uh... I-"

"You work for her right?" Herobrine asked, impatiently.

"Actually, I don't. It's just... It's complicated." He said, nervously.

"If you don't want to talk about it, it's fine." I added. He nodded at me in thanks.

"I just have one question." Rachel began, "why did you attack us at the park? And how did you teleport?"

Before Brandon could give an explanation, Herobrine butted in, "He's an Enderman. Endermen are native to Minecraftia, the smartest mob in our world, second only to the Ender dragon. They are very tall, all black creatures with long arms and legs. They have purple eyes and can pick up blocks and teleport."

"You sound like a textbook." I muttered.

"I'm not all Enderman, I'm actually half human, half Enderman. That's why I look like this." Brandon said, gesturing to himself. We all nodded in understanding.

"Ok, I know I said that last question would be my final one, but I swear this is my last one. Why did you attack us in the first place?" Rachel asked.

He hesitated for a second before taking a deep breath and beginning, "The reason I attacked you is because if a human looks into an Endermans eyes, they go on a rampage and lose control." Brandon explained, slumping down a bit in his seat.

"It wasn't your fault, you lost control!" Kelly reasoned, attempting to make him feel better.

"But it was! I was so angry that I let it take control, you saw me take of my mask!" Brandon yelled, turning away from us.

I put my hand on his shoulder, "you were blinded by rage, you didn't realize what you were doing"

"Stay away from me," he said backing away, "I don't want to hurt you again..."

He backed away from the table towards the door to the next room so he could escape, even though I couldn't see his eyes, I knew he was looking at each of us in turn. He then ran out the door, I moved to chase him, but Herobrine grabbed my arm, stopping me.

"He'll be back, he just needs some space." He said, pulling me away. I took a deep breath, nodded, and sat back down.

We all turned back to Herobrine, "Well now that that's over, how about the rest of that explanation." Rachel said, leaning back a bit in her chair.

"Oh yeah, that. So those blocks are called glowsidian, they were created by combining obsidian and glowstone of course. Since they are technically a mix between the two other portals, it created a gateway to a whole other dimension!"

"But why did you want to come to Earth in the first place?" Kelly asked.

"I came for you guys, for humans. You see, us Minecraftians are humans too, we just live in a world of blocks. But there are more than just people that live in Minecraftia, oh there's much more than that. Remember when I was explaining what an Enderman was, I used the word mob? Well, mobs are what the living things other than humans are called. There are many different kinds of mobs..."

We then spent the next hour and a half or so listening to Herobrine tell us all about the different monsters and animals in Minecraftia. He even told us a bit about the Nether and Aether when he was explaining mobs from those realms. While Rachel, Kelly, and I asked many questions throughout, Grace was unusually quiet, and Adam, well, he just kind of sat there, deep in his own thoughts. I looked over at him again and felt my heart sink, what had happened to him? Why was he so different after he started dating Grace? These were if course question I couldn't answer, along with the thousands of others about the new world I was in.

"Hey, I know you just gave us a super long explanation about you're world and all, but you still didn't say why you brought us here..." Rachel reminded us, raising her eyebrow at Herobrine.

Oh, sorry, I must have gotten distracted." Herobrine replied, scratching his head in embarrassment.

Rachel glance him another skeptical look, before motioning impatiently for him to start explaining.

"So yeah, I'm a human, you guys are humans, Brandon's... Half human? I don't really know. But what I do know, is that I brought you here because I need your help. Actually, it's not just me that needs it, all of Minecraftia needs it!"

He looked around at us, expecting some sort of reaction, but we all still sat thee, waiting for him to continue.

He sighed, "I brought you here to stop the Ender dragon. She's a being that hungers for power, and will stop at nothing to get it. Thousands of years ago, she enslaved the Enderman, putting a curse in them that she would be in control of every Enderman. No one really knows what she can do to them. But what we do know is that she is creating an army, and I brought you here to help me stop it."

We all stared at him in disbelief, he expected us-just a few high school kids-to save an entire _universe_?!

"Is your brain screwed in wrong? Cause I see a huge problem with your plan, what the heck are we supposed to do about some super powerful dragon thing!" Rachel exclaimed.

Herobrine frowned at the insult, but didn't shoot one back. Instead, he began speaking in a very serious tone, "I've been watching you all for awhile now, every one of you have skills that are needed in creating a working team. You are the people Minecraftia needs."

No one could think of anything to say. I was still very confused, but my mind couldn't decide on a single question to ask. But just then, Kelly spoke the thing on everyone's mind.

"Why us?"

He smiled, "each of you have an important set of skills that is key to forming a strong team of minecrafters. It only helped me that you all knew each other, it made it easier to get you in one place... I apologies again for bringing you here unwillingly, but I had no choice."

"I believe you." Rachel said, we all looked at her, Rachel, the most suspicious of others, be lived him.

"If Rachel believes, I sure do too." Kelly added, backing up her friend.

I shrugged, "I guess I believe you too, I mean, you already have plenty of proof, were in a whole other dimension for gods sake."

We all turned to Grace and Adam, expecting some sort of reaction. Adam nodded, while Grace just sat there, still looking shaken. Adam nudged her with his elbow and she looked up, giving a slight nod as Adam had done.

"So you'll help me?" He asked, perking up in excitement.

We all nodded, agreeing with his plans for us.

He smiled brightly, "You're all going to be living here for awhile, so I might as well give you a tour."

"What about Brandon?" Kelly questioned.

"Someone can show him around when he feels up to it, which will most likely be after he gets a good rest or just some time to himself." Herobrine explained, we all agreed and he began the tour.

"Since we're already here, this is the dining room slash kitchen. That's the table where we will eat most of the time." He began, gesturing to the table we had just gotten up from.

"That's the kitchen, I made it all fancy just for you guys." He exclaimed. I turned to take a closer look at the kitchen. There were two furnaces and next to them were two wooden blocks that kind of looked like a bench a wood worker would use. There was a bookshelf for cookbooks and chests above it for storage. It was placed in the corner of the room, on the far right from the hallway where the bedrooms were.

_He wasn't kidding when he said fancy_ I thought, _at least, as fancy as a bunch of cubes could be_.

Next, Herobrine lead us through the door Brandon had fled through, "this is the living room, most of our plans will be discussed here." He explained. The room contained eight chairs-like the dining room-and had a table made of a purpleish brick in the middle. There were two chairs on each side of the table and they formed a rectangle around the table, which was also a rectangle.

Before Herobrine could exit through the doors on the opposite side of the ones leading to the kitchen, I pointed out another door that was on the left wall close to the kitchen door, "Where does that door go?"

"That's just my room." He said and I nodded, satisfied. We all shuffled through the living room and into the next room which was just a small space leading to outside and yet another room on the left.

Herobrine opened the door to the left and stopped us before we could pile inside, "It's far to small in there for all of us, that's the enchantment room."

We all peered into it from the outside and saw it was just a strange looking table surrounded by bookshelves. Herobrine closed the entrance to the enchantment room and opened the one to outside, telling us the tour wasn't over yet. We were met with only a few feet or 'blocks' of space between the front of the house and a mountain.

I looked up at it, towering above us, "That thing is huge."

"Believe me, that's noting compared to some of the mountains here." Herobrine said as we continued to the right and around the house towards the back. I noticed that the house seemed to form an L shape, the long part containing our rooms and the kitchen/dining room, while the shorter part was made up of the living room, Herobrine's room, and the enchantment room. We turned so we were at the top of the longer portion of the house and saw what looked like a dock.

"This is the dock where we have our boats." He said gesturing to the structure. There were eight boats, that seemed to be a reoccurring theme, maybe Herobrine liked even numbers or something.

I looked out across the water, the sun had began to set and even though it wasn't setting right behind the water, it still reflected the rays, making the water appear orange. I took a deep breath, breathing in the cool air around me. When I closed my eyes, it was hard to believe I was in another universe.

We all headed back inside to get out of the cold, but before I followed I looked around once more and headed in, closing the door behind me. Everyone headed back to the dining table and sat in the same places as before.

"Did you all like it?" Herobrine asked, looking around the table. Rachel, Kelly, and I smiled and all said "Yes." simultaneously, while Adam and Grace nodded once more.

"Tomorrow you'll I'll teach you some survival skills and begin training, but until then, you can go to bed or hang around inside, but _never_ go outside at night, _ever_." He said, concluding the tour.

"Wait, before we all leave, I just want to ask one thing." I said, preparing my question.

"Alright, what is it?" Herobrine questioned.

"Why is there eight of everything? Eight rooms, eight chairs, eight boats, when there are only seven of us?" I asked, finally getting the thought off my mind.

Herobrine sighed,

"There were supossed to be an eighth."


End file.
